Imposibles
by Ttsukiino
Summary: Cuando crees que tu vida es perfecta y crees estar con quien deberías conoces a alguien que te cambia la vida por completo, y no precisamente para bien.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Primer encuentro.

Lunes por la mañana, había terminado el verano y empezaba un nuevo curso en el colegio Lilian para señoritas. Acostada en su cama mirando el techo, una chica de 16 años, cabello castaño y ojos color avellana imaginaba lo tedioso que sería empezar en una escuela nueva, tener que conocer nuevas personas, pero sobre todo le molestaba el hecho de que solo habría chicas en ese lugar, tenía la firme idea de que lidiar con "señoritas" era algo en lo que no estaba interesada por que consideraba sus temas de conversación aburridos y superficiales.

Toda su vida había convivido más con chicos ya que por alguna extraña razón, las demás chicas parecían mantener su distancia con ella. Su única amiga le decía que era porque no la conocían, que no le diera importancia.

-lo más probable es que Haruka este celosa de ti porque Yuto san esta todo el tiempo contigo y claro que su bola de amigas huecas le harán segundas, no dejes que te importe- dijo Nagisa a su amiga con una sonrisa

- claro que no me interesa lo que piense Haruka, me da igual si les caigo bien o no, pronto me iré de aquí y ella puede quedarse con Yuto o con quien se le dé la gana- Yummi cambio el tema y siguieron su camino a clase.

Decidió que era mejor no pensarlo dos veces o se arrepentiría y faltaría en su primer día, así que después de un baño y un desayuno rápido, tomo su iPod y emprendió camino a su nueva rutina.

"Sean Bienvenidas a un nuevo ciclo en nuestra querida institución… "Al parecer era la prefecta del colegio que daba la bienvenida a las alumnas y daba indicaciones a las de nuevo ingreso.

"… las nuevas alumnas que ingresaron a medio curso se reunirán en la biblioteca central para darles más información sobre las actividades ya que son diferentes que las de primer ingreso, así que por favor terminando la bienvenida diríjanse allá y pueden empezar a conocerse entre ustedes en lo que llega su coordinadora…."

La bienvenida duro solo 15 minutos más y como dijo la prefecta tenía que dirigirme a la biblioteca central, y claro, no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba. Ni quienes serían de ingreso medio como yo para así poder seguirle. Quería evitar tener que preguntarle a alguna alumna por que eso de relacionarme no se me da muy bien, pero no me quedaba de otra si no quería llegar tarde y empezar con una mala impresión.

Después de pedir indicaciones llegué a la enorme biblioteca en la cual se encontraban 5 chicas sentadas en una mesa sin dirigirse la palabra, así que supe que es donde tenía que estar.

Me acerque diciendo buenos días y me senté en la única silla libre, las demás respondieron a mi saludo y el silencio volvió. Frente a cada una había un juego de hojas en blanco y plumones. El silencio era incomodo así que para evitar esquivar miradas destape un plumos y empecé a garabatear en mis hojas.

Al parecer una de las chicas se cansó del silencio en la habitación y rompió el hielo.

-alguna de ustedes piensa unirse a algún club del colegio?- pregunto en general

-pues yo vine aquí especialmente porque me interesa formar parte del club de las rosas- respondió la chica frente a ella y las demás empezaron a dar sus respuestas.

Yo seguía sin levantar la mirada, sabia a donde llevaría la plática "que te gusta hacer, que música escuchas, donde vives" todas esas preguntas trilladas que me aburren y es la razón por la que evito conocer gente nueva porque al final de cuentas es 99% seguro que no se interesen en mis "peculiares" gustos ni yo en sus comunes y aburridos hobbies.

Como lo supuse, ya estaban en la pregunta de "y que hacen fuera de clase". Resople para mis adentros esperando que la prefecta donde quiera que estuviese se diera prisa.

Pero lo inevitable paso,

- a ti que música te gusta?- la chica que había roto la atmosfera de hielo me miraba con una sonrisa y esperando mi respuesta.

-emm.. Pues yo, (maldita sea, debo practicar más mi perfil bajo) creo que me gusta todo tipo de música, pero lo mío es la música clásica y el rock in-d, la mezcla de ambos es mi favorita.

Al parecer mi respuesta despertó su curiosidad y no solo la de ella, de reojo noté que la chica frente a mi había dejado de ver su teléfono como lo había hecho todo el tiempo al igual que yo para pasar desapercibida. Sentí su mirada en mí, tan profunda que no pude evitar volverme y encontrarme con esos ojos, esos ojos que después iba a desear con todo mi ser nunca haber visto.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto. Tenía la piel blanca como el mármol, su cabello era tan negro como una noche sin estrellas. Sus labios eran perfectos y solo pude dejar de verlos cuando me encontré con un par se zafiros tan profundos que por un instante pensé que me perdería. La chica me seguía mirando profundamente, entrecerrando un poco los ojos como si me examinara. No entendía por qué pero quería que siguiera haciéndolo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la chica que hizo la pregunta por la cual tenía esos ojos encima de mí, volvió a hablar.

-Entonces al parecer vas a llevarte muy bien con Sachiko sama, también nos ha dicho que esa música es su favorita, no es así Sachiko sama? – dirigiendo la mirada a nada más y nada menos que esa chica de piel cetrina.

Ahora entiendo el porqué de su interés, yo tampoco conocía a mucha gente que compartiera mis gustos y jamás me hubiera imaginado que en este colegio de niñas bien alguien supiera siquiera que existía otro género musical además del pop.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más la coordinadora que se encargaría de guiarnos apareció y toda la atención se fijó en ella, excepto la mía, no podía evitar verla, era como un imán para mis ojos, pero tuve que hacerlo cuando la prefecta se dirigió específicamente a mí.

-Srita. Fukuzawa, me ha dicho la directora que han enviado su uniforme esta mañana por error a su casa en lugar de aquí, me temo que tendrá que pasar el día de civil-

(Claro!, que buena manera de no llamar la atención en el 1er día, que suerte la mía.)

-Srita. Kieko, yo podría llevar a Fukuzagua, Yummi por su uniforme, creo que se sentiría mejor su primer día de clases en un colegio nuevo para ella si no llama la atención de todo el mundo siendo la única que no lleva el uniforme- soltó de pronto Sachiko a la prefecta.

-pero Srita. Ogasawara, no puedo pedirle que haga eso, además tendrían que estar de vuelta en una hora antes de que empiece su curso de introducción-

-no es problema para mí, mi chofer está afuera y no tardaremos en volver-

-siendo así. Srita. Fukuzawa está bien por usted que la Srita. Ogasawara la lleve a su casa?-

Yo estaba tan sorprendida que lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza, acto seguido nos dirigimos fuera del colegio en busca de su coche, otra vez, en silencio.

Porque ella querría hacerme un favor si ni siquiera hemos cruzado palabra, tal vez solo quiera estar fuera del colegio aunque fuera por una hora. Sea cual fuera su razón tenía que agradecerle.

-esto, ammm … de verdad no tenías que hacerlo, pero de verdad gracias...-

-no es nada, se lo que se siente ser nueva en un lugar y no querer llamar la atención en tu primer día- ella miraba la ventana y al decirlo no volteo a verme.

Le indique al chofer donde tenía que ir, llegamos en menos de 15 minutos, y efectivamente mi uniforme se encontraba ahí, aproveche para cambiarme y no perder tiempo al llegar y de nuevo emprendimos camino al colegio, Sachiko le indico el chofer otro camino distinto, con el mismo destino pero tardaríamos más en llegar. Cuando notó mi mirada extrañada solo me dijo, -no me apetece volver aun al colegio, además la prefecta dijo que teníamos una hora y aún nos quedan 45 min. No? Ésta vez me miro, y además me regalo una sonrisa, (y yo que pensé que no podía verse más hermosa) No pude decir nada, solo asentí.

-porque alguien como tú, querría entrar en un colegio como este?- me preguntaba con verdadera intriga

- que quieres decir con alguien como yo? Acaso parezco de otro planeta o algo por el estilo?- no pude evitar un dejo indignación en mi voz

-no, no me malentiendas, no quise que sonara como sonó, es solo que la mayoría o me atrevería a decir que todas las chicas que van ahí tienen el mismo perfil, hasta pareciera que es requisito para poder entrar ser hueca y sin personalidad-

Su comentario me sorprendió, bien yo pude haberlo dicho exactamente con esas palabras. –que te hace pensar que no soy como ellas? Solo porque me gusta cierto tipo de música que a la mayoría no? A ti también te gusta y también entraste al colegio, entonces? Mi voz denotaba molestia, pero ni siquiera yo sabía por qué.

-yo no tenía opción, si entre aquí es por que tenía que, y lo siento si te ofendí, no era esa mi intención.- Volvió su vista a la ventana y al parecer el tema había terminado.

No se me ocurría nada para volver a iniciar una plática después de como hice que terminara la primera, me sentía un poco mal por haber sido tan grosera cuando ella se había ofrecido por voluntad propia a llevarme hasta a mi casa cuando no tenía por qué. Empecé a reconocer el camino así que supuse que no tardaríamos en llegar.

-oye, y entonces tu eres alguien como yo, o alguien como ellas? La pregunta salió sin pensar.

Sachiko me miro sorprendida, supongo que esperaba que lo que quedaba de camino transcurriera en total silencio, tras pensarlo un poco soltó..

-Creo que soy más como tú, me di cuenta que tratabas de pasar desapercibida en la biblioteca y cuando dijiste que música te gustaba me di cuenta que lo hacías por la misma razón que yo, cuando la gente me pregunta cosas sobre mis gustos suele quedarse sin saber que decir, y es irritante, no entienden lo que significa, lo que te hace sentir, terminan diciendo "eres muy rara sabes" lo cual me parece más bien un cumplido ya que ser normal no es precisamente una virtud. Es por eso que me interese cuando después de verte tratando de evitar a las chicas y diste esa respuesta. No sé, tal vez me equivoque pero puede que tengamos algo más en común que la música, y quien sabe, podría ser posible que si haya alguien que valga la pena conocer después de todo.- me dio una sonrisa y una mirada que no pude explicar, pero no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-y yo que pensé que venir aquí seria aburrido, creo que será interesante.

Así fue como conocí a Sachiko Ogasawara. Sin saber que toda mi vida como la conocía estaba por cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Amor platónico.

La primera semana en el colegio Lilian había pasado rápido, era el último día de curso para las chicas de nuevo ingreso, y Yummi y Sachiko habían empezado lo que parecía una buena amistad y para sorpresa de ellas, también habían hecho clic con la chica que había roto el hielo el primer día, Makoto, una niña alegre y que siempre tenía tema de conversación. Toda la semana habían estado juntas todo el tiempo y había llegado el día en que les asignarían sus respectivas aulas, eso las deprimía un poco por que la probabilidad de que les tocara juntas era poca. De todos modos habían decidido que seguirían viéndose para el almuerzo y fuera de clase.

Yummi llegó al colegio temprano con la esperanza de encontrarse con Sachiko y poder platicar un poco antes de que tuvieran que entrar a la biblioteca, que es donde toda la semana había tomado el curso. La encontró en un invernadero que no había visto hasta entonces, estaba sentada en medio de todas esas flores leyendo, se veía tan hermosa concentrada, seria, tan metida en esas letras que aprovecho que ésta no se había percatado de su presencia para poder observarla un momento más, como sabía que nunca tendría suficiente de esa vista fue hacia ella y saludó.

-Buenos días Sachiko, espero no interrumpirte pero como sabía que siempre llegabas mucho antes de clase, quise hacerlo también yo para proponerte algo-

-Buenos días Yummi- le dijo con una sonrisa. – y no digas que me interrumpes, platicar contigo es mejor que cualquier cosa- Yummi no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo y a la vez una alegría por esas palabras.

-Qué es eso que quieres proponerme?-

-Makoto me llamo anoche, quiere que hagamos algo después del colegio, ya que es probable que nos pongan en aulas diferentes así que no se tu cómo …

-No sabía que tú y Makoto hablaban fuera del colegio- dijo Sachiko fríamente.

-Pues sí, tiene algo de malo? Yummi tenía el ceño fruncido, no sabía por qué siempre que Sachiko hacia comentarios de ese tipo se ponía a la defensiva.

-No que va, veo que se llevan muy bien, en fin, hay problema si invito a alguien? Es solo que ya había hecho planes, pero de verdad me gustaría salir con ustedes-

Yummi sintió una especie de decepción que borro la sensación anterior, esperaba poder pasarla solo con sus dos amigas, sobre todo con Sachiko, pero pensó que al fin de cuentas era mejor que nada.

-Claro que no hay problema, nos veremos en casa de Makoto a las 7, pero se puede saber a quién llevaras? – la curiosidad era inevitable

-A mi prometido, habíamos quedado de vernos para cenar pero la verdad es que me apetece más estar con ustedes ya que no nos veremos como antes-

Su prometido?! En qué momento eso había pasado, es decir, como puede ser posible, bueno en realidad era de esperarse que alguien tan hermosa como ella no estuviera sola, pero… pero…

Yummi había asumido que su amiga estaba sola, se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca habían hablado sobre ese tema, y dio por hecho lo que más le convenía, esto la tenía en una especie de shock, no era algo tan dramático a decir verdad, apenas se conocían y aunque era verdad que Sachiko le gustó desde el primer día que la vio, no fue tan doloroso, no tenían una relación, eran solo amigas y Sachiko jamás le demostró lo contrario.

Fue una sorpresa inesperada pero pues así pasa, hay personas que no son para ti pero que puedes tener en tu vida de una forma diferente pero igual de importante. Pensó para si en Sachiko como su amor platónico, y decidió que mantendría su amistad, le había tomado verdadero cariño y no iba a alejarse por algo que nunca fue.

Pasado el shock…

-no sabía que tenías novio, y mucho menos que estabas comprometida, porque no nos lo habías dicho? – Yummi quería saber todo de la persona que estaría para siempre en la vida de Sachiko.

-Ustedes no me lo preguntaron jajaja no, la verdad es que no se había dado la ocasión de mencionarlo, pero ahora ya lo sabes.

-tienes razón, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en su vida personal, pero ahora que ya tocamos el tema, puedo preguntar por qué a tu edad ya estas comprometida?-

-Ha sido cosa de nuestros padres, ellos pretenden que la fortuna se quede en la familia, verás, Suguru es mi primo y lo acordaron desde que éramos unos niños.

-Pero le quieres supongo? No te casarías con el solo porque tus padres así lo decidieron verdad?

Sachiko con una sonrisa que sus labios expresaban mas no sus ojos solo suspiró.

Yummi se pasó el resto del día pensando en la situación de Sachiko, no la podía imaginar haciendo algo solo porque se lo imponen, la veía como alguien que podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

"Seguro en el fondo le quiere, ella no se casaría con alguien solo por obligación" se convenció Yummi.

Después de saber que compartiría aula con Makoto y no con Sachiko pensó que definitivo el destino no tenía nada planeado para ellas, se entristeció un poco pero pensó que por algo pasaban las cosas. Aun así las chicas habían prometido seguir viéndose en los recesos y después de clase y así sería.

Más tarde ya en casa de Makoto, Yummi conoció a Suguru Kashiwagi, el prometido de su amor platónico, y resulto que no le cayó nada mal, de hecho se la pasaron hablando toda la noche. Lo cual a Sachiko parecía no gustarle mucho. De hecho desde que llegaron, ésta se había sentado junto a Yummi y no parecía prestarle mucha atención. Cosa que a Yummi le pasó desapercibida.

-Discúlpenme un momento chicas, iré a ver si Makoto tiene mejor música que la que llevamos escuchando, quieren que les traiga algo?

-Gracias estoy bien, no sé si Sachiko…

-Estoy bien- dijo secamente.

-Entonces ya vuelvo señoritas.

Al parecer a Makoto no le parecía la idea de cambiar la música y empezó una pequeña discusión con Suguru mientras éste se adelantaba a poner algo menos ruidoso.

-me cayó muy bien sabes, no esperaba que fuera tan… agradable.

-acaso te he dado la impresión contraria? Pregunto Sachiko riendo

-No es solo, que no se, pensé que sería el chico pesado y arrogante, me da gusto que no es así, van a ser muy felices juntos.

La sonrisa de Sachiko desapareció. –supongo que si- Sachiko parecía triste y Yummi no lograba entender por qué pero pensó que no era buena idea seguir preguntando así que cambio el tema.

-Oye porque me dijiste que habías entrado en el colegio por que no tenías opción?

-Bueno, yo estaba en Roma estudiando Italiano, de hecho debería ir un año más adelante que tú, pero de verdad quería hacer ese viaje, y alejarme de todo y la condición para poder ir fue que al volver entraría al colegio Lilian al cual en un principio me había rehusado entrar, todas las mujeres de mi familia han estudiado ahí así que encontraron la manera de conseguirlo- Sachiko parecía haber olvidado los pensamientos que la habían entristecido hacía un momento.

-wow, yo siempre he querido poder irme así sin más también para alejarme del mundo, que bueno que pudiste hacerlo, pero no te arrepientes? Ahorita ya estarías en tu último año en el colegio.

-La verdad no, ese viaje me ayudó mucho a aclarar mis ideas, y definir quién soy en realidad, y además, si no hubiera sido así no te habría conocido Yummi. Entonces creo que es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado.

Yummi se había sonrojado, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella, haberla conocido era lo mejor que le había pasado al entrar en ese colegio.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mejor decisión no pudiste haber tomado. Pero entonces ya que tu deberías ir un año delante de mí, Tendré que llamarte Sachiko sama? Pregunto Yummi riendo

-No digas tonterías, me gusta que me llames por mi nombre, así que por favor deja las formalidades para alguien más.

-Vale, de todos modos no pensaba hacerlo- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La reunión había terminado más tarde de lo esperado, así que Sachiko le dijo a Yummi que la llevaría a su casa sin darle oportunidad de rehusarse. Suguru iba con ellas en el coche pero ésta vez toda la atención de Yummi la tenía Sachiko. Se sentía tan agusto a su lado, como hacía mucho no lo estaba, por alguna razón sentía una gran confianza hacia ella y quería saber todo de su vida y compartirle también la suya. Había encontrado a alguien a quien podía contarle por fin su secreto, y sabía que Yummi no la juzgaría. Al dejarla en su casa se despidió no sin antes pedirle su teléfono.

-No es justo que solo ustedes se hablen y yo tenga que esperar hasta el lunes para verte- dijo en tono de reproche Sachiko.

-Pues te me has adelantado porque lo mismo pensaba pedirte yo, promete que me llamaras el fin de semana.

-Así será, buenas noches Yummi chan hoy me la he pasado realmente bien- se despidió Sachiko

-No tanto como yo créeme. Buenas noches Sachiko sama -y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a la puerta de su casa.

Sachiko se quedó quieta un momento sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en los labios, con la mano justo donde le había besado.

-Vaya, al parecer irte a Italia no te ayudo en nada, sigues con tus mismos "hábitos". – recalcando ésta última palabra Suguru a Sachiko.

-Pues te equivocas, me ayudo más de lo que imaginas, además la razón por la que me fui no era para quitar esos hábitos como tus los llamas, sino todo lo contrario, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Yummi, solo somos amigas.

-Si tú lo dices, pero no sé si ella esté de acuerdo contigo.

Sachiko no le hizo caso, sabía que Suguru solo lo hacía por molestar así que no dijo nada más en todo el camino, solo podía pensar en Yummi y en lo bien que había ido la noche. No podía esperar a que por fin fuera de día para poder hablar con ella de nuevo. Definitivamente habían creado algo más que una amistad, pero todavía no se habían dado cuenta de ello, tal vez para cuando lo descubran ya sea muy tarde para evitarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Secretos.

Era otro día normal en el colegio Lilian, aunque para Sachiko no parecía ser así. Después de la reunión el último día del curso, las 3 chicas cumplieron su promesa de seguir viéndose, se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, a veces se iban juntas a casa y una que otra vez se veían fuera del colegio. Se habían convertido en verdaderas amigas. Pero la última semana Sachiko había notado rara a su amiga Yummi, al salir del colegio siempre les decía que tenía algo que hacer y se iba de prisa, pero cada vez que le preguntaba si pasaba algo ésta le decía que no pasaba nada y cambiaba rápidamente el tema. Así que decidió que lo hablaría con Makoto, y si ella también se había dado cuenta, entonces haría algo al respecto.

-Te digo que ha estado actuando muy raro, ya no nos espera al acabar las clases, y no sé, la noto diferente- le decía Sachiko a su amiga.

-Si le pasara algo malo ya nos lo hubiera contado, no crees? –

-Si lo sé, pero sé que algo le pasa, y estoy preocupada…

-Mira, ella sabe que puede contar con nosotras y que nunca la juzgaríamos, pero si aún no nos lo ha dicho es por algo, así que dale tiempo hasta que se sienta lista. No la presiones Sachiko…

¿juzgarla? ¿Sentirse lista?¿De qué estaba hablando Makoto? Acaso sabía algo que ella no, acaso Yummi había recurrido a Makoto y no a ella?

-Si Yummi ha ido contigo para decirte que le pasa y te pidió que no me contaras deberías decirme para ya no entrometerme- le dijo una molesta (y celosa) Sachiko.

Makoto que ya conocía a su amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

-No seas celosa y deja de pensar tonterías, a mí no me ha contado nada, pero creo que soy mejor leyendo a las personas que tu... o será acaso que te haces la que no sabe?- Le dijo esto último con tono sugestivo y burlón y siguió su camino dejándola sin saber de qué demonios hablaba.

"No sé qué fue todo eso, pero en lo que si tiene razón Makoto es que Yummi sabe que puede confiar en nosotras así que le daré su tiempo para que cuando quiera nos cuente que se ha traído estos días"

Saliendo del colegio, Makoto y Sachiko se dirigían a la salida para irse juntas a casa ya sin siquiera esperar a Yummi. Seguramente tendría "cosas que hacer".

-Chicas esperen! – gritaba una agitada Yummi, al parecer había corrido un largo tramo.

Se agacho poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas y tomaba aire con dificultad.

-Sabía que no me esperarían así que corrí desde el salón de música para alcanzarlas y que suerte que lo he hecho, Puedo irme con ustedes hoy? De hecho espero no tengan planes para más tarde, quiero hablar con ustedes.

Las dos amigas se miraron y Makoto les sonreía a una Sachiko nerviosa.

-Claro que puedes irte con nosotras, ya te extrañábamos. En especial yo, Sachiko no dejaba de hablar de ti, de que nos habías abandonado- Makoto haciéndole burla a Sachiko

-Eso no es verdad Makoto! Deja de decir mentiras- claramente Sachiko se había sonrojado porque sabía que era verdad.

-Bueno, bueno, tal vez exagere un poco- Makoto no dejaba de sonreír lo cual molestaba a Sachiko. –Y no tenemos planes Yummi, puedes disponer de nuestro tiempo, así que a dónde iremos?

-Aún no he pensado en el lugar, me gustaría hablar a solas con ustedes, donde no haya gente… saben de algún lugar?

-Podemos ir a mi casa si les parece bien, mis padres están de viaje así que ahí nadie nos molestará.

-Gracias Sachiko, me parece más que bien, entonces… nos vamos ya?

Las chicas habían comido en casa de Sachiko y aún no habían tocado el tema del que Yummi quería hablarles, esperarían a que ella sola empezara a hablar.

Después de preparar té fueron al jardín y hablaban sobre trivialidades, a Yummi se le veía algo nerviosa y Makoto lo noto. Cuando Yummi se había decidido a hablar, uno de los mayordomos apareció buscando a Sachiko, alguien había llegado de improvisto y ésta tuvo que retirarse un momento para atender al invitado inoportuno.

-discúlpenme un momento chicas, no tardare- Sachiko se levantó y entró a la casa.

-Yummi, antes que digas algo, quiero que recuerdes que nosotras te queremos tal y como eres, somos tus amigas y siempre estaremos para ti, lo sabes verdad?- Makoto tomaba la mano de su amiga y le dedicaba una sonrisa

Yummi parecía sorprendida, era como si su amiga supiera lo que iba a decirles, y supiera exactamente como se sentía, se sintió agradecida y aliviada, le devolvió la sonrisa y un poco más calmada…

-Lo sé Makoto, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes, solo que no sabía cómo decirlo, aún en este momento no sé exactamente como empezar. Bueno, al grano, conocí a alguien, y estamos podría decirse que saliendo.

-Y se supone que la parte complicada de decirlo era …?

-Creo que sabes el resto, aunque no sé cómo lo averiguaste, acaso alguna vez me viste o …?

Makoto soltó una risita –Yummi, he aprendido a conocerlas a las dos, y tu más que nadie eres como un libro abierto, la verdad es que lo sospechaba hace bastante, pero sabía que debía esperar a que tu quisieras contárnoslo, y presiento que una de las razones por las que estas nerviosa no es por mí, sino porque no sabes cómo lo tomará Sachiko, tengo razón?-

-Pues, es que sabes que ella es muy reservada con ciertas cosas, siempre haciendo todo bien, y pensé que tal vez no lo tomaría muy bien. Tengo miedo de que se aleje de mi- Yummi bajo la mirada triste.

-Sachiko te quiere Yummi, ella también notó que estabas rara y no dejaba de preguntarme si me habías contado algo, ya me tenía un poco harta a decir verdad, se preocupa por ti, así que deberías confiar más en ella, sé que te apoyará. Así que respira y solo díselo.

Sachiko regresó y se sentó en medio de las chicas que a su parecer estaban muy cerca. Makoto solo río, a veces era divertido ver como Sachiko celaba a Yummi, pero ésta vez no hizo comentarios, no quería arruinar la oportunidad de Yummi para hablar.

-Lamento haber tardado, era Suguru, le dije que no podía venir sin avisar y que estaba ocupada, por cierto Yummi, te dejó saludos.- en la voz de Sachiko eran notables los celos.- Bueno, en que estábamos …

-Yummi tiene algo que decirte…

-Makoto!-

-No hay mejor momento que el presente.- Makoto sabía que tenía que presionar un poco, lo más difícil había pasado.

Sachiko parecía no entender, pero espero en silencio a lo que Yummi tuviera que decirle.

-Sachiko, la razón por la que quería hablarles es para explicar mi comportamiento estos últimos días- Yummi tragó saliva y lo dijo sin más. –Estoy saliendo con alguien, y nos hemos visto después del colegio. Y… es una chica.

La sorpresa en la cara de Sachiko era evidente, pero solo duró unos segundos. Nunca imagino que su amiga, también…, bueno siempre pensó que le gustaban los chicos, de alguna forma saber esto le alegró, no sabía porque, no importaba que acabara de decirle que salía con alguien, además dejo claro que apenas comenzaban a verse, saber que las chicas no le eran indiferentes le sentó de maravilla, ahora tenía alguna posibilidad con Yummi y lo intentaría hasta lograrlo.

-Ammm, Sachiko, podrías decir algo por favor- Makoto la devolvía a la tierra.

-Pues no puedo creer que hayas tardado tanto en contárnoslo, si lo hubieras hecho desde un principio no me hubiera preocupado de más-

-lo siento chicas, no era fácil para mí, no sabía cómo lo tomarían, no quería perderlas.

-Nunca vas a perdernos Yummi- Sachiko la veía directo a los ojos, -siempre apoyaremos tus decisiones y estaremos para ti. No dudes de eso de nuevo, entendido.- Sachiko lo decía sinceramente y sus palabras reconfortaron a su amiga.

-Además no es cosa del otro mundo, no sé por qué te preocupaba tanto…

-Gracias chicas, prometo que de ahora en adelante les contare todo.

-Bueno, no todo Yummi, no querrás que Sachiko explote de celos verdad?- A Makoto le encantaba molestar a Sachiko, y como siempre lo había logrado, Sachiko estaba completamente roja, y se fue sobre su amiga, empezando así una

"pelea", Makoto no dejaba de reír, lo cual hacía más enfurecer a su agresora, la cual intentaba taparle la boca para que dejara de decir todas esas ¿mentiras?

Yummi por fin había podido sincerarse con sus amigas y se sentía tranquila por fin. No le gustaba tener que ocultarle las cosas y si seguían así, hubiera tenido que mentir, pero afortunadamente no fue el caso y ahora se sentía libre, las personas que más le importaban ahora sabían la verdad y estaban bien con ello.

Estaba oscureciendo y la madre de Makoto fue por ella, dejando a solas a sus amigas, lo cual era perfecto para Sachiko, tenía muchas preguntas, quería saber quién era esa persona, que tenia de especial ella que pudo hacer que su amiga revelara su verdadero yo. También era una oportunidad para saber si su amiga no le era del todo indiferente, pero para saber eso ella también tendría que revelar su secreto.

-Yummi, puedo preguntarte quien la chica con la quién sales? La conocemos?- Empezar por lo básico parecía buena idea.

-No lo creo, la conocí en una librería, estaba buscando algo para leer, y se acercó a mí y me dio unas recomendaciones, muy buenas por cierto, y pues nos quedamos platicando hasta que me pidió mi teléfono. Y pues de eso ya un mes, nos hemos estado viendo después de clases.

-Un mes?!, Yummi, pensé que eran días, semanas tal vez, yo apenas hace poco note que estabas diferente, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta.-

-Pues para que veas que no soy tan predecible como creías.

-y entonces, le quieres?.- Sachiko no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Pues aún no puedo decir eso, me gusta, me la paso muy bien con ella, lo más probable es que eso se dé con el tiempo.

-Ya, pues me da gusto por ti, que puedas tener la libertad de estar con quien quieres, si fuera por mí… Sachiko no termino la oración.

-Sachiko, no quieres casarte con Suguru verdad.- Era más afirmación que pregunta.

-pues supongo que lo que quiera no cuenta ésta vez, es algo de lo que no creo poder librarme. Pero mientras eso pasa… Yummi quiero confesarte algo- Sachiko saco de su bolso una fotografía y se la dio a Yummi.

Yummi veía la fotografía intentando reconocer a la persona en ella o lograr entender algo.

-Es el amor de mi vida, o bueno, eso creí.

Ésta sí que no se la esperaba Yummi, después de saber a Sachiko comprometida había pasado a ser un amor platónico para ella, por que cuales serían sus posibilidades? Le gustaban los chicos y además de eso ya tenía una boda esperando por ella. Yummi no supo que decir, miro a Sachiko esperando una explicación.

-Te preguntaras porque no les conté esto después que nos revelaste tu situación verdad, pues, espero me disculpes, tal vez parezca hipócrita de mi parte al no haberlo hecho antes también, pero necesito que entiendas que esto no puede saberlo nadie. Confío en Makoto pero no creo que pueda evitar juzgarme si lo sabe, aún no estoy lista para enfrentarme a esto.

-Pero tú misma acabas de decirme a mí que está bien, que no me preocupe.

-Yummi, tu no estas comprometida con alguien que tu familia eligió, tu no debes procurar la fortuna familiar, no tienes esas responsabilidades. Una vez intente hablar con mis padres sobre que debía ser mi decisión elegir a la persona con la que me pasaría el testo de mi vida, y no lo entienden, confían en mi como su única hija y no puedo defraudarlos.

-lo siento Sachiko, no sabía cómo te sentías, nunca imagine que cargabas con todo eso, pero entonces la chica de la foto…

-Se llama Mishiru. Salimos mucho tiempo. Yo estaba de verdad enamorada, estaba segura que era el amor de mi vida y cuando me canse de vernos a escondidas y tener que ocultar nuestra relación me decidí a dejar todo por ella, mi compromiso, mi herencia, mi familia, irnos lejos y empezar una vida sin fingir ser alguien más. Yo estaba feliz porque por fin podría ser libre, con ella. Pero entonces, el día que hablaría con mis padres me pidió vernos antes.

Yummi veía a Sachiko como nunca pensó, siempre fría, fuerte, y ahora estaba ahí, más vulnerable que nunca, y podía notar la tristeza en su voz al recordar lo que parecía ser algo muy doloroso.

-Me dijo que me amaba, pero que tal vez las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido, no quería que me alejara de mi familia, le dije que eso no me importaba, que quería estar solo con ella, y empezó a darme más peros, que si no funcionaba que pasaría entonces, que ella no quería ser responsable de que yo perdiera toda mi vida por algo que no sabía si tendría futuro.

Entonces me di cuenta, decirme que era el amor de su vida, que no veía sus días sin mí, que lo que teníamos era sincero y único eran solo palabras. Nunca estuvo segura de que yo fuera para ella. Y esperó a que yo estuviera completamente enamorada para decírmelo. Me dijo que siguiéramos como siempre, que no quería dejarme, pero ya era tarde. Me había roto el corazón, yo no iba a seguir en una relación que no iba a ningún lado, con alguien que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos pero que con tal de tenerme podría jurar hasta que daría su vida por mí. Termine con ella, esa misma noche, me rogó que no lo hiciera, pero así como unas horas antes yo estaba segura de poder dejarlo todo por amor, en ese momento estaba segura de que ya no quería volver a verla. Me siguió buscando, y yo aún estaba muy dolida, no parecía verdad que Mishiru no me amara como decía hacerlo, no podía seguir aquí, por eso quise irme a Italia para olvidar, para poder seguir adelante, aquí no podría hacerlo, todo me recordaba a ella y no dejaba de buscarme, así que me fui.

Quise no volver, ya no dolía tanto pero sería más fácil, pero como ya sabes, mi viaje era condicionado así que tuve que volver, y que bueno que fue así, desde que las conocí a ustedes no había pensado en Mishiru, no de una forma dolorosa, y me siento por fin feliz. Y ahora que tú lo sabes, hace que me sienta liberada, gracias Yummi, sin saber has hecho que olvide todo ese dolor.

Sin pensarlo Yummi abrazó a su amiga, quería hacerle sentir cuanto la quería y que ahora no estaba sola, se dio cuenta que aún sentía por Sachiko eso que sintió el día que se conocieron. Pero después de saber por lo que paso su amiga, lo ignoro y no pensaba hacérselo saber.

-Gracias por confiar en mi Sachiko, creo entender por qué no quieres contárselo a Makoto, puede ser muy liberal para algunas cosas, y tradicionalista para otras, y saber que tuviste una relación con alguien mientras estabas comprometida tal vez no le caiga muy bien, pero también debes saber que primero que nada es tu amiga y aunque tal vez pueda costarle entenderlo al final de cuentas te conoce y al saber la verdad te apoyará sin duda.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero por el momento prefiero que solo quede entre nosotras, sé que no tengo de que preocuparme de que lo cuentes, confío en ti Yummi.

-No te preocupes, es tu decisión y créeme que entiendo que quieras esperar a que sientas que es el momento de decirlo.

Las chicas se quedaron un rato más platicando sobre todo lo que acababan de saber una de la otra, tenían muchas peguntas, y ahora que no había secretos entre ellas tenían mucho que hablar.


End file.
